Electromagnetic phenomena, such as lightning, may be a threat to electrical equipment such as computers, radios and televisions. Various large structures, such as construction equipment, may be particularly susceptible because the electric and magnetic fields as well as associated transient voltages and currents may be attracted to tall objects. In addition, the structure of construction equipment may include metal that acts as a good conductor. Other electromagnetic occurrences such as electromagnetic interference, alternating current (“AC”) induction, electrostatic discharge, AC power crosses, faults and their associated transient voltages and currents are all examples of sources that may stress electrical equipment and components, such as the electrical equipment and components associated with construction equipment. For example, surge currents and lightning strikes can lead to operating system failures, fire hazards, and other considerable damage.